Hero/Heroine (Dragon Quest IV)
Hero in Dragon Quest IV is an 18-year-old man or woman prophesied to defeat Psaro and save the world from the rising tide of Demons. As the only person able to wear the Zenithia Equipment, he is the only person in the world capable of doing this. To stop this from happening, Psaro and his minions attempt to eliminate the Hero before he can take up arms, but fail. Uncommon in the Dragon Quest series, Dragon Quest IV allows the player to choose their character's gender as well as their name (similar to Dragon Quest III and Dragon Quest IX). The Hero's name is up to the player, a Dragon Quest staple, but the default names are Solo for the male and Sofia for the female. Story On one starry night, a Zenithian fell from the sky castle of Zenithia. She subsequently fell in love with a human woodcutter and, together, they produced a half-human, half-Zenithian child - the Hero. Shortly after the child's birth, the Hero's father died when the Zenithian God ordered his execution by lightning and the Hero's mother was punished by returning to Zenithia, separated from her child. According to the Zenithian's law, it is forbidden for a human and a Zenithian to become a couple. The hero's father was buried next to the woodcutter's home where the Hero's grandfather lived. The Hero was then brought up by two loving foster parents in a small village near the woodcutter's hut, to be protected by the denizens of the settlement until he came of age. He grows up alongside his childhood friend, Eliza and proceeds to train with a master swordsman regularly. However, the Hero's peaceful existence wasn't to last; eventually, Psaro's minions discovered the secretive village and assaulted it with the objective of assassinating the eighteen-year-old. They slaughtered all the villagers who stood in their way, including Eliza, who died whilst masquerading as the Hero with her transformation ability. Thinking that they had defeated the real Hero, the minions of Psaro left the ruins of the village. The Hero, after witnessing the savage ruins of their home, leaves to embrace their destiny as a hero. During his travels, the Hero encounters the seven other 'Chosen' and they form a group to stop Psaro's evil plan to make use of the Secret of Evolution to destroy the world. The Hero and his companions go on a quest to retrieve all the pieces of the Zenithia equipment which they then use to gain access to Zenithia Castle. After speaking with the Zenith Dragon, the Hero and the other chosen travel to Nadiria and battle Psaro and his minions, eventually defeating them. After dropping the rest of the chosen off at their respective homes, the Hero returns to their destroyed village and sees Eliza being resurrected as well as the village being restored to it's former glory. They hug and begin to walk toward the village entrance and are greeted by the other chosen. In Dragon Quest V the hero/heroine is not seen however their descendants (Bianca, Debora, and Nera) give birth to the legendary hero destined to beat Grand Master Nimzo the main antagonist of Dragon Quest V. In Battle The Hero has extremely high stats, especially in the HP and Strength areas. The Hero is the only character capable of using lightning spells such as Zap. He/She was also able to learn the Morph spell at Level 30 in the NES Version. Gallery File:Solo.jpg|Hero artwork DQ-HeroIV.JPG|Hero on Dragon Quest Monsters Battle Road Victory Trivia *It's somewhat ironic that the hero's default name (for males) is Solo, given how the whole game revolves around getting a party together. *In Dragon Quest IX Sentinels of the Starry Sky the both versions of the hero's outfit are available as Chest and Leg armor. *The Hero/Heroine does not make an appearance in Dragon Quest V but there are several references to them mentioned in the game. Category:Dragon Quest IV characters Category:Party members Category:Heroes